Your Guardian Angel
by Dazzledust
Summary: AU: It's said there is a fine line between love and hate - but do the same rules apply between life and death? And how fine is the very line that seperates them?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note; Hello there and thank you for clicking on my story (: This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction so I apologise in advance! This idea has been playing around in my head for a while so I thought I'd give it a whirl - Lol. This is only the prologue so I apologise for it's length - in future (if you want me to continue) they will be longer. xD Erm, well, no point in prolonging it - on with the story - enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer... Even Edward _Sobs_**

* * *

Prologue

Here I am on my hands and knees in the pouring rain, screaming for God to bring him back. I sob uncontrollably; it feels like someone has reached into my chest and tore my heart out. All the pain from the months before seemed to pale in comparison to this heartbreak. Sobbing hysterically, I pick myself up off the floor and direct my head towards the sky.

"Bring him back!" I cry, my hands fisted, held above my head. I scream again, unable to keep my overwhelming emotions inside. Bunching my fists again, this time in my hair, I pull, frustrated at myself for thinking that I would have a happy ending. I laughed bitterly, catching my reflection in a puddle. To think that he, absolute perfection, could love someone as boring and plain as me and for me to live happily ever after. Bitterness turned to anger and before I knew it, I was back on my hands and knees, pounding against the puddles, willing the image of myself to go away. Weeping, I buried my face in my dirty hands, uncaring of the way I looked. Immeasurable moments passed. I don't know how long I lay strewn across the road, willing for car to drive into me and end it all before I heard a voice behind me. Fumbling to my feet I turned and was greeted by what must have been a hallucination – there he stood; my memory had done this Adonis no justice.

"Isabella" His voice, merely a whisper, reached my ears with no difficulty as a slow, devastatingly beautiful smile spread across his face.

"Edward" Not realising I had said it out loud, I reached an arm out, needing to feel him, to know he was real and not just an extremely perfect figment of my imagination. Suddenly his face contorted into an expression I now recognised as fear, as his eyes darted behind me. Confused, I followed his gaze where two bright lights blinded me.

"BELLA" My angel cried, but it was too late. A tear trickled down my cheek as my head hit the pavement. Dry sobs emitted from my love beside me as an even brighter light shone heavenly. Chaos went on around me as I walked slowly towards this light. The last thing I heard was the words "I love you".

* * *

**Thank you for reading - See the lovely submit review button below, Click it.. you know you want tooo...**

**Dazzledust. x**


	2. So Long, and Goodnight

**Thank you for my one and only review :D I was chuffed to say the least that I got any all all. I thought I'd update a little sooner than I would in future as the prologue was relatively short. The title of this chapter is from Helena by My Chemical Romance. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns... She just lent me the characters xD**

* * *

Chapter One: So long, and goodnight

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Tears ran silently down my pale cheeks. They were a sign of weakness, I reminded myself, brushing them away almost as quickly as they came. At the front of the medieval church, stood a stone faced victor, speaking in a neutral tone about how my parents had gone to a better place with better people. I knew he meant God. A deep loathing bubbled in my blood as I unknowingly clenched my hands into fists, an even paler white strained against my knuckles - a contrast to my black dress. Unwillingly, I released the tension from them before averting my attention elsewhere. The sun leaked through the beautifully crafted stain glass windows, projecting rays of colourful light across the rows of pews making the church look out of this world.

"Thank you and May God bless us all" Amongst all my daydreaming, the funeral must have come to an end. Suddenly desperate for some fresh air I sprinted towards the doors but cursed internally as a nomad blocked me from freedom. As soon as they opened their mouth, I knew the next 5 words that would leave them.

"I'm sorry for your loss" How cliché, I cringed, furrowing my brow. No your not, I felt like saying – shouting even, as numerous people came up to me to say how they knew how I felt, what it was like to lose a loved one. I hadn't lost a loved one – I'd lost two. My only two. My eyes blurred as I thanked them for there concern. Pulling the veil further over my face, I walked aimlessly around the grounds of the churchyard taking in all the different gravestones and people's names from years gone by – some old, some unbelievably young. It caused a certain amount of pain, knowing that a person had lived such a short and fruitless life. After deciding I had had enough, I settled myself under a depressed looking tree, uncaring of the clothes that would go to the back of my wardrobe where the dress would live the rest of its short-lived life in darkness. My eyes felt heavy from crying combined with an overwhelming sense of heartbreak.

"I'll just close them for a moment" I mumbled to myself almost incomprehensibly before letting the slumberous state take over.

I dreamed I was not alone in that graveyard. As I lay slumped against the bark of the tree, a presence lay next to me. They smelt of pure heaven, laced with innocence that would never be accessible for humans, no matter how many fragrances or products they used. I breathed heavily, awed at being able to inhale properly for the first time since the loss of my parents the week before. A week, I scrunched my eyes, willing the images to go away. My lungs felt constricted – I was panting now, on the verge of hyperventilation when a finger, as soft as velvet on skin, brushed delicately down my unworthy cheek. I calmed down almost instantly, unsure of why the slightest of touches soothed me. Longing to see who filled me with such foreign emotions, I prized my eyes open to find myself alone – the scent still lingering celestially in the air. As if to wake myself from a daze, I shook my head.

"Isabella" A voice carried softly amongst the wind. I strained my ears to hear; I prayed the voice, as smooth as honey, would speak again.

"Bells?" A deeper, more familiar voice brought me back to reality

"Bella?" The voice was louder this time, he was getting closer. Before I had time to blink, there he stood, his dark, shoulder length hair waving wildly in the wind. Stood as he was, I couldn't help but find that he reminded me of caveman. This caused a slow smile to spread stupidly across my face as I pictured my best friend holding a club wearing only a loin cloth.

"There you are. Everyone was starting to worry" He held out a companionable hand which I took gladly, more than relieved to be off the miserable ground. His palm, as always, was rough and warm in mine.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while" I kicked at the ground beneath my feet. Jacob's voice was laced understanding, having lost his mother a few years back "Has everyone left?" he nodded, sending his black mane of hair into frenzy.

"Yeah, they left a little while ago. You nod off?"

"Yeah" I paused "I guess I haven't been sleeping well lately" Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, that's expected. You know you're welcome to stay with me and my dad. He doesn't mind in the least. I'd take the couch" Out of courtesy more than anything, I contemplated it already knowing I would decline. A part of me knew that Jacob knew too.

"No thanks Jake" I mumbled against his chest, before he gently let me go.

"Alright, but if you feel like coming round, don't hesitate. You don't even have to call!" He smiled goofily, earning a hollow laugh.

"Thanks again Jake, but I'd better be getting home" I almost laughed at my use of the word home. Never again would I have one and the house I currently lived in would just be a current reminder of the memories that would haunt me continuously for the rest of my life.

"Alright. I'll see you soon Bells" Jacob's voice faded into the distance as I slid into my truck, turned the ignition and started the tedious journey back.

* * *

**Please review and you can borrow Edward for a day? :)**

**Dazzledust. x**


	3. Make This Home

**Wow... I mean, just wow. I'm speechless at all your incredible comments. I apologise that some of you got confused, hopefully things are cleared up within the next 2 chapters! :) Just, thank you all so much for adding me to your favourite's, etc. I love you all! The title of this chapter is from Home by Sherwood. This one is more of a filler than anything...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight; -sings you don't own me- Me; -sobs-**

* * *

Chapter Two: Make this home

_Isabella Swan_

As if to reflect my mood, rain fell heavily against the bonnet of my car in a comforting manner. After living in Forks for pretty much all my life I'm used to the constant downpour. Pulling into the driveway I noted there were no lights on and never would be - my heart strings plucked painfully like a violin player without a bow. My eyes swam but didn't leak, as I pulled the key out of the ignition before placing it in my pocket. Not bothering to lock it, knowing no-one in their right mind would go out of there way to steal a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck even in it's prime, I walked towards the front door. Charlie, my dad, had bought it for me when I had turned 17, smiling at the memory; I patted my baby affectionately before searching under the eave for the door key and turning it in the lock.

With a shove, the door opened, immediately filling my senses with images of my parents - bringing recollections of events throughout the house. My attention was drawn immediately to the sofa – the centrepiece of the living room. I blushed, unwillingly remembering when my mum and dad had given me 'the talk' and the look of pure terror on Charlie's face I was sure had reflected my own. The sofa where he would sit every night to watch whatever game was on the TV and relaxed after a day at the station. I remembered how my mum had sat there and put up with them year after year never complaining once. I immediately picked up the veil, not wanting it to soil the memories that that one piece of furniture held.

Feeling fragile and insecure, I traipsed upstairs and headed straight into my room; in no current state at present to handle what was my parent's. My room was still the same colour it had been since I was 8 years old, never have been able to paint over it – too afraid of change I suppose. A rocking chair lay dormant in one corner where my favourite blue jumper hung over the back, next to a single wardrobe and desk on its other side. To the right of the door was my bed, where my pyjamas lay carelessly amongst the duvet which was also a mess. A sign of a restless night, I thought, before undressing and changing into them. Carrying my dress carefully, I opened the wardrobe, picked out a coat hanger and placed it back in with dress and all. On top of the wardrobe lay a hat box, where I gladly placed the veil, hopefully never to be worn again. I winced, pulling the tight grips out of my hair. Picking up a brush off my desk, I ran it quickly through my hair, only cringing a few times when it tugged against a knot.

Knowing I would not be able to sleep tonight as soundlessly as I'd like to, I went into the bathroom, searched the cabinets and found the cold medicine. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea but there was no way I would be sleeping otherwise. After taking the prescribed amount, I brushed my teeth, diverting my eyes anywhere other than the mirror. I knew I looked awful; I didn't need the proof or the dive at my already low esteem. As I rinsed my mouth, in my peripheral vision a blurred figure stood behind me. Startled, I immediately, I turned around to find myself absolutely alone; the medicine must be kicking in, I assured myself before turning off the light and heading into my room.

As the fatigue from the day, and cold medicine, caught up with me, I slid soundlessly into bed, tucking the duvet tightly around my chin. Turning on my side, I was greeted by a picture of my parents and a painful stab in the chest. Regretfully, I flipped it over before turning to face the opposite wall. Eyes heavy, they slowly closed as I willingly slipped into a currently dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I have never felt so helpless before in my life until now. She tossed restlessly, mumbling in her sleep. I watched her as she squirmed, kicking the duvet around her until it landed noisily on the floor. There was no-one there to hear it. Gliding swiftly across the floor, I picked it up, before carefully placing it over her body. Willing the nightmares and painful memories to go away, I brushed her damp hair from her forehead before grazing my unearthly cold fingers across her warm, rosy cheeks. Instantly soothed, her lips curved slightly before she settled beneath her sheets. My brow furrowed as I noticed a picture frame next to the bed turned upside down. Turning it right side up, I realised why it had been in that predicament. She had her mother's warm, deep brown eyes and her dads smile; quickly, I placed it back on the table before re-taking my seat on the rocking chair where I would watch over her for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**Keep the incredible comments coming. Thank you all so much, it means a lot. xD**

**DazzleDust. x**


	4. Heaven Help Me

**Sorry for anyone who is confused - I'm double posting since this would be my second in 2 days and I hope this will clear things up. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns...I'm merely borrowing Edward for...forever xD**

* * *

Chapter three: Heaven help me

_Isabella Swan_

Sun shone surprisingly through my window as I turned to face the other way – determined to postpone getting up. I gasped, coming face to face with the picture of both my parents, smiling into the lens. Immediately feeling sick, I stared blankly at the ceiling, before rubbing my palms over my eyes causing the colour to dance wildly behind them. Glassy from sleep, I sat up slowly and was sure my face drained. There, on my rocking chair, sat the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. His bronze hair fell haphazardly over his face where two perfectly shaped eyebrows and a curtain of long, golden eyelashes framed a pair of ochre eyes. His long pale arms were currently wrapped around his legs, as he sat there on my rocking chair, watching me intently with those pools of gold.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice hoarse from sleep. The boy looked around as if to question who I was talking to. Lifting a slender finger he pointed at himself, a look of obvious bewilderment on his face. I nodded, earning a gasp from between his mouth-watering lips. Realising I was staring; I focused my gaze back on his eyes, instantly cursing myself at my stupidity. Unable to break the gaze, I was thankful when he stood up – not noticing his clothes before I saw he was wearing a simple white dress shirt and low rise white jeans finished off with a pair of black and white Converse All-stars.

"You can see me?" That voice, smooth as honey, questioned, sounding instantly familiar. It was my turn to nod now as he inched closer towards me. Still unsure as to whether he was real, my hand made contact with his cold skin, smooth – I noted, running my hand carefully down his cheek, afraid I may break him.

"Who are you?" I asked again, before dropping my hand in embarrassment, a flush knowingly spread across my cheeks.

"Edward" He replied, his mouth curved into a dazzling crooked smile

"Okay, Edward. What are you doing in my room?" I raised an eyebrow, before running my hands through my hair – a sign I was thinking. He appeared to be watching me, fascinated.

"I'm watching you" His reply was in a tone as if to say 'Duh?!'

"Well, I can see that, but what I mean is why you are in my room at-" I glanced quickly at my clock "8.10 in the morning? Even better, what are you doing in my room, full stop?" I stopped, wondering where this new confidence had came from

"I've been sent to watch over you" He stated simply, tousling his auburn hair and putting it into adorable disarray.

"By whom?"

"God" both my eyebrows lifted as I resisted the urge to laugh at the ridiculous statement.

"God?" I asked, incredulously – he nodded

"I'm your Guardian Angel" His face broke out into the most breathtaking of expressions as his eyes glistened intensely.

"Right…" I exhaled, before inhaling again, deeply, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. Edward's brow creased in what appeared to be worry

"Are you okay?" Sparks shot out of my body as his arm made contact with my shoulder; I instantly shied away. A look of hurt and confusion passed in his eyes momentarily before they cleared like the clouds after rain.

"So, let me get this straight. You have been sent by God-" I stifled the laugh before continuing "to watch over me. To be my 'Guardian Angel'" I used my fingers to draw air quotes as I spoke the last part

"Yep" He popped the 'p' "You missed the part out about why I'm watching over you"

"And please, pray tell, explain why"

"Because you're unhappy-" He started, holding his hand up to stop me before I could protest "You lost your parents last week and you're slowly spiralling into depression. You blame God for this and henceforth, my mission. To make sure you keep your head above water, so to speak, and to prove to you that God is really an incredible person" I stood there, marvelled at his impeccable manner before inhaling and exhaling once more.

"Jesus" I exclaimed; Edward winced "Sorry" I added "It's a just a lot to take in, especially so early on a Sunday morning"

"It's expected" Edward smiled, before holding his hand out "It's nice to finally meet you Isabella" He grinned, as I shook it, sending delightful tingles all up my arm. This was going to be interesting…

**

* * *

**

Please review! Make me happier than a non-vegetarian vampire in a blood bank :D

**Dazzledust. x**


	5. Sundays

**Thank you everyone who commented and I'm happy you understand what's going on. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused you lol! This chapter title is from Sundays by Daphne loves Derby :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns...Darn it :(**

* * *

Chapter Four: Sundays

_Isabella Swan_

"So, what do you do on a Sunday usually?" Edward asked, following me silently down the stairs. It was very distracting to say the least being so close to him, especially when he smelt so good!  
"Erm, it depends" How charismatic Bella!

"On what?" How are you going to answer that now?

"On whether or not I have homework to do, or if my parents want me to do something for them…" my heart sank as all my sorrow came flooding back. He had made me forget for a while but now somehow, the pain seemed stronger.

"Isabella" He spoke softly, before placing a hand comfortingly on my shoulder. I turned around to face him – determined not to cry, especially in front of him.

"I'm fine…honestly" I tried a smile but even to me it felt forced and weak. I exhaled deeply before continuing down the stairs "For now anyway, I'm going to have breakfast" Edward's face lit up – I raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like anything?" I asked, not wanting to feel rude, as I searched the cupboard for Pop Tarts.

"Just eat" he laughed, taking a seat at the table. I frowned into the cupboards.  
"I would…but we appear to be out of food" I pulled my head out to face him "I now have an answer to your previous question." He sat up straighter and turned all his attention to me "Today, I'm going food shopping" His face fell slightly "What? You were expecting something exciting?" Edward frowned

"No, I wasn't expecting anything" His beautiful eyes widened innocently and I instantly regretted my assumption

"Sorry for being tetchy" I apologised, taking a seat opposite him, having lost any appetite.

"It's understandable" He replied simply, reaching for my hands across the table - they were cold, smooth and easily buried mine "I'm not here to make you feel worse. I'm here to be your friend, and help you get through this terrible time. So stop apologising" He smiled crookedly, and my heartbeat increased rapidly

"Thank you" I replied, before slipping my hands from underneath his, instantly missing the contact "You stay here, help yourself to anything – make yourself comfortable, I'm going to get dressed. Please, please don't come upstairs" I begged, before quickly turning and running up the stairs, hearing Edward's laughter as I ascended.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

As I paced patiently around the room, I couldn't help but examine all the little ornaments and gaze at the family pictures. The 20th century still awed me. The world I lived in seems a million miles away to the world as it is now. The sound of the shower shut off and the whole house was encapsulated by silence. Hung above the cosy fireplace was a family portrait. There, in that picture, was my mission and the whole reason why I was here; more specifically, that girl – the one with the deep, sad brown eyes that were once filled with love and life. I swore to myself and to God, internally that is, that I would make her smile again. Make her feel and love. A strong smell of strawberry filled my senses, as I turned around to the occupation of my thoughts stood at the foot of the stairs

"You ready to go?" She asked and I nodded.

"Whenever you are" I grinned, feeling foolish afterwards. As she searched for her car keys, I took the time to take in what she was wearing, as she had done so to me this morning. Smiling to myself, remembering the way her cheeks had blushed, I noticed she was wearing a blue jumper with a white blouse underneath which stuck out at the bottom, a pair of ripped jeans with a hole in one of then knees and a pair of boots. Before I could stop myself, I spoke

"Blue looks lovely on you" Embarrassment was evident on her face – I smiled to myself.

"Thank you" she then appeared to toss the comment aside before continuing her search "Found 'em" She grinned, cheeks still filled with delicious colour. I simply smiled in response before following her outside. I inhaled the fresh air in deeply – it smelt like freshly cut grass and I smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" She laughed, now standing next to me, trying to follow my gaze which was aimed at nothing in particular.

"Nothing" I replied, still grinning from ear to ear

"Great, I get the crazy Angel" She laughed, unlocking the door to the enormous, red contraption she called a car.

"Get in" She called, beaming at me through the window.

"Sorry" I apologised, closing the door behind me. The car smelt old, I wrinkled my nose and Isabella stifled a laugh.

"It takes some getting used to" She replied, before turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

**Please more comments :) Tell me what you think!**

**Dazzledust. x**


	6. Me, Myself and I

**Thank you again for all your comments :) They make me very happy xD Please keep reading and reviewing! This chapter is Me, Myself and I by Vitamin C - Haha. ;)**

* * *

Chapter Five: Me, Myself and I

_Isabella Swan_

I laughed as Edward sat himself in a shopping trolley, like I used to when I was younger.

"You expect me to push you?" I laughed, as he swivelled around to face me. He smiled before nodding, and I was a goner "Fine" I grumbled, pushing it with as much might as possible. For an Angel, he sure did weigh a lot.

"You honestly don't have to" He assured me, placing both his hands on either side of the trolley as if to push himself up. I shook my head

"No, it's fine. Really. You enjoy your self!" I laughed, entering the thrift-way store through its double doors. Edward's eyes widened as he watched them open and close automatically. I kept my eyebrow raised until he noticed – blushing he answered

"I haven't been on Earth for…a while" I laughed, couldn't help but, as I went through the shopping list I had written in my head.

"So Isabella, my tour guide for today, what is first on the list inside that head of yours?" He grinned, leaning over to tap me on the temples. I blushed, cursing his unintentional charm.

"Pop tarts" As soon as the words left me mouth he cringed

"Yum" He said sarcastically, before turning his attention back to the store around him. I tried to hide my smile as I watched his eyes widen at every little thing.

"Aha" I exclaimed, making Edward jump, as I let go of the trolley to pick up 4 boxes off the shelves to prolong another trip anytime soon.

"Healthy" Edward laughed, eyes glistening animatedly

"Always with the sarcasm" I replied, as smoothly as possible, before, with some struggle, pushing off again in search of some fruit and vegetables.

"How often do you have to do this then?" He asked curiosity laced his tone as his eyes bored into mine.

"It depends. My…mum used to take care of it – my dad was always useless" I laughed at the memory, before picking up a bag of green apples. He said nothing, but just watched me with pity in his eyes "I've always been self-dependant though. My mum has always said I acted like a thirty-something year old – she was always the teenager. She said at the start of their relationship, my dad tried to keep her on a leash, but gave up eventually." After picking up a bunch of bananas and 2 oranges, I placed them in the trolley next to Edward. He grabbed my hand, startling me before kissing my knuckles gently, startling me even more. If I wasn't leaning against one of the fridges I would have swooned.

"Thank you" I flushed, before taking hold of the handle bar. His hands smothered mine – cool as the air from the freezers.

"You're most welcome, Isabella. What next?" He brushed our previous conversation aside – most probably for later, bringing my attention back to the present.

"Meat – chicken, lamb" I lead us both in the direction of the meat counter, Edward's hands still lay upon mine, making it very hard to concentrate.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The friendly butcher smiled, gesturing towards the selection of meats on display.

"What do you think Edward?" I asked, as he looked thoughtfully at the array in front of him

"That one, that one and that one" I smiled as he picked out some chicken breasts, leg of lamb and a roll of sausages.

"I guess we'll take them" I beamed as Edward squeezed my hands reassuringly.

"Which ones?" The man's brows where knitted in confusion. I pointed them out again before turning to face Edward whose face had gone into neutral. He slipped his hands away as I thanked the man and took my produce, before handing it to him where he placed it gently in his lap. He made no move to place his hands over mine again. I frowned as I headed towards the checkout.

"So, how was your first trip to the magnificent thrift?" I laughed and Edward smiled – before he could open his mouth to speak, I saw someone in my peripheral vision turn to face me.

"Bella? Were you speaking to me?" Lauren asked her face contorted in a vicious scowl.

"No, I was talking to Ed…" my voice faded mid-sentence as I remembered something Edward said this morning _"You can see me?"_ My eyes met his and I knew he's realised too. They no longer glistened – it was as if someone had turned the light out.

"Who is Ed? You're imaginary friend?" She snorted, before turning and walking away in disgust, mumbling something that sounded like "Wait till I tell Jessica"

"Isabella-" I cut him short

"No, it's fine. I just…forgot" I laughed, the bitterness back "I was actually having fun. How stupid of me!"

"29.56" The cashier said, as I handed her three 10 dollar notes, obviously wondering why the hell I was having a conversation with myself. I didn't care.

"Isabella-" He was stood next to me now, as I sniffled, taking control of the trolley – now filled with my shopping. Relieved when I reached the truck, I yanked the door open before turning and coming face to face with my Angel. The look of compassion on his face was what did it. I cried – I didn't care anymore. Sobbing uncontrollably, he wrapped his arms securely around me before picking me up and placing me next to him in the car. Grabbing both my legs, he strew them across his lap, before taking me back into his arms where I clung to him desperately, burying my face against his chest and nuzzling, feeling the need to be closer.

"Shhh" he said lovingly, rubbing my back until I quietened to a whimper.

* * *

**-Sniffles- I thought that was a little sad? Yes, No? The next chapter is in Edward POV - That's gotta be good right xD Keep the reviews coming - I love them almost as much as Edward loves Bella :)**

**Dazzledust. x**

**P.s Reviews would cheer me up before my GCSE's as I break up for study leave tommorrow :o! **


	7. Beauty In The Breakdown

**Wow - Just wow at the response to the last chapter. I have to say I was so exstatic to get so many new reviewers and some who have reviewed before :D Keep it up lovely readers and I may just give you a cookie xD This is again a bit of a sad chapter, but I liked writing it because it's fluffy :) At the risk of sounding cliche, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D The chapter is Let Go by Boys like girls (frou frou cover)! xD**

* * *

Chapter Six: Beauty In The Breakdown

_Edward Cullen_

I had known this girl for barely a day – disregarding the fact that I had been watching her for a while before, of course knowing her parents fate from the 'Head Poncho' himself, but I would put my life on the line for her.

As she sobbed fiercely in my arms, I rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her as she clung to me with both her hands balled into fists, creasing my new shirt. All thoughts of it pushed aside, I shushed her gently, in a hope to stop my heart from breaking at the intensity of her sadness as it came off in waves.

Many times I had to stop my tears from leaking – immediately feeling weak and stupid. Here I was with, practically a stranger, almost crying because she was crying. Emmett would probably insult me profusely but I pushed him and everyone else aside, focussing on just Isabella.

She dug her head against my chest, obviously needing to feel closer. I tried to think on my feet, as it were, of how it would be possible but as her head rammed against my chest again I was all out of ideas. She shuddered as another violent sob racked through her body – obviously, being a slightly proud person, she had not cried in a very long time, and the smallest thing appeared to have set her off. I have to admit, it hurt a little as I came crashing back to reality next to the meat counter – remembering I was not alive but not dead. Simply, in limbo. I would only be here until she was happy and was able to love again then I would simply be taken back and all her memories of me would fade like snow on a summer's day.

I shook my head, before laying it against hers and inhaling the comforting smell of strawberry. How was I going to tell her? In the space of a few hours she was depending on me and everyone else who she had ever cared about was gone – bar her friend from the graveyard. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. We were both in no state to discuss that at present.

I kissed her softly on the head as she quietened, little whimpers echoing around us. She loosened her hands on their grip of my shirt before wrapping them tightly around my waist – almost afraid that I may go too. My heart sank, knowing that one day I would not be there to hold her when she cried. In response, I wrapped my arms around her as a shield from the world and played absently with the ends of her hair.

"Thank you" She mumbled against my chest, her voice hoarse from crying

"You're welcome – but I haven't done anything" I replied, running her hair silkily through my fingers  
"You held me. You made me feel safe" She replied, breathing in heavily, now playing with the buttons of my shirt absent- mindedly. I had nothing to say in response so I kissed her on the head again, smiling when my senses filled with strawberry. She gasped and I placed both my hands on her cheeks, holding her head to face me. Her eyes were wide.

"What's wrong?!" I asked frantically and, quite frankly, worriedly. She pointed down at my shirt and I laughed. There, on my brand new white shirt, were creases the shape of her fists mingled with little smudges of mascara.

"What a day to bother wearing makeup" She smiled, before attempting to smooth out the shirt much to no avail. I placed my hands over hers in an attempt to stop her.

"Isabella, its fine" I grinned, running my thumb soothingly over the back of her hand. She smiled lazily in response before laying her head back against my chest

"Remind me I owe you a shirt" she stifled a yawn and I remembered her restless night. We sat in a companionable silence for an immeasurable amount of time before it was broken "I suppose we should be going now and I should probably let go" She laughed before prizing her hands away from me and scooting over the passenger seats to the drivers one. I felt unusually bare, as I pulled the seatbelt securely over my chest, where Isabella had been huddled moments before.

"Where to next, conductor?" I asked, watching as she put the car into gear

"Home I guess…unless you have any better ideas?" She sent a sceptical look in my direction before re-focussing on the road.  
"As a matter of fact, I do Miss Swan" I said, as smugly as possible, earning a hearty laugh from Isabella.

"Oh do you now Mr…" Her brow furrowed before she shot a look in my direction  
"Cullen" I finished for her "Edward Cullen" She laughed again at my imitation of 007

"Could you possibly get any cheesier?" I feigned hurt

"I thought it was a very good impression" I replied nonchalantly, turning my attention to my jeans as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. She pulled over at a small lay-by and shifted her body weight towards me.  
"I'm sorry" She buried her head and I placed a long finger beneath her chin to lift it up again

"I was joking, love" I forced back the blush – unfortunately for Isabella, she could not – realising what had came out of my mouth.  
"Oh" a small smile spread across my face and hers "Could I _be_ any more stupid?" I raised an eyebrow as she laughed

"Friends? No…of course not" She laughed again before patting me playfully on the cheek "You going to show me where to go then?" I nodded "Lead the way…conductor!"

* * *

**Good, rubbish? Let me know ever so faithful readers :) I have my first GCSE on Wednesday and prom dress shopping Tuesday so Reviews would make me lots happier xD**

**Dazzledust. x**


	8. Fields Of Gold

**Thank you alot for the lovely comments. I hope you're still enjoying it. I thought I'd update since I had my first GCSE today and I think it went alright. I'm also reading The Host at the minute - not very far but I'm enjoying it :D Anyone else reading or read it? I'm gonna leave you alone now (:**

**Disclaimer: Edward Will Be Mine xD**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Fields of Gold

_Isabella Swan_

Edward, very efficiently, had directed me to an opening for some woods. I was, to say the least, sceptical, but he insisted he knew where he was going.

"I am an Angel after all, and we have _great_ sense of direction" He had laughed before holding out his hand which I took without a second thought. It was cold and comforting. The wind tousled his hair as we dodged through the trees and I avoided falling over at all costs.

"You are one clumsy human, Isabella" He laughed, his voice like silk over skin. I gasped as I released why he'd seemed so familiar.

"You were in the graveyard that day!" I exclaimed, tugging on his hand so he came to a halt and faced me

"Yes, of course" He replied simply, smiling crookedly "You had fallen asleep under that old oak tree" I nodded, awed.  
"Small world, eh?" I smiled, before tugging his hand again as a gesture to start moving once more.  
"Indeed" I replied, ducking under a low branch. Edward laughed as I stood up straight. I raised an eyebrow as his fingers ran through my hair – unfortunately, it was only to take out some leaves

"How much longer?" I asked, my legs aching

"Just through those trees" I grinned slyly, before pulling him along as I ran and made a break for it. I could hear him laughing carelessly behind me as the sun reached its highest point – midday – reflecting beautifully around a lush, open field. My hand fell limply out of his as my eyes continued there journey. In the distance, you could hear the soft ripple of running water as it headed down the stream and the grass was like green liquorish. I closed my eyes then shook my head to make sure it was real. Opening them again, I still found myself stood in the picturesque meadow. Just when I thought I'd seen the most beautiful thing in the world, there lay exactly in the middle, was Edward, strewn sloppily across the sightly acres, eyes closed and looking absolutely serene. My heart beat erratically against my chest as I wondered how I'd gotten so lucky. His hair hung haphazardly over his closed lids.

"This place is pretty…wow" I said, instantly feeling like a complete and utter dork.

"Mmm" he mumbled, contentedly, stretching out his arms above his head before resting them on his stomach. Ungraciously, I lay down next to him, before impulsively taking his beautifully pale arm and running my fingers up and down. He sighed peacefully as I drew a figure-eight repeatedly before continuing my journey of his arm.  
"How did you find this place?" I whispered, not wanting to break the silence that emanated around us – bar the birdsong and running water.

"I've been watching Forks for some time – after a few years, you come to learn all its secrets- that feels incredible" A slow smile spread across his perfect features as my thumb rubbed circles inside his palm. His eyes were open now and unimaginably astonishingly butterscotch – glistening intently in the afternoon sun. Slowly, he sat up, bringing me with him as my hand still clung to his. One pale finger slid smoothly down my cheek, causing a blush to rise as my eyes held contact with his. Carefully slipping his hand from mine, he lifted up another finger and slid it down the other cheek – the blush deepened. My eyes felt heavy as they unwillingly closed.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

Her pale lids closed as I stroked her other warm cheek gently. Placing both my hands on either side, I kept them there as I contemplated my next move. What was I doing? I questioned, looking at the fragile girl sitting before me. Her chocolate coloured hair fell around her shoulders, curling prettily at the ends. I had known her for a brief amount of time – what must she think of me? Stupid, forward Angel, I cursed, eyes drawn to her lips as her tongue peeked out and licked them. Cautiously, I traced the outline of her lower lip, amazed when her mouth parted slightly and her warm breath blew out, tickling my skin. I smiled, completely contented.

* * *

**Keep the comments coming - I'm dreading my music exam Friday! EEK. :D**

**DazzleDust. x**


	9. Fly On The Wings Of Love

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update - going crazy with exams and am working on my other ficiton Fate At Your Fingertips, please check it out :) Thank you for bearing with me and sorry again this is a little short. xD**

**Disclaimer: You can't sue me now! MuHaHaha **

* * *

Chapter Nine: Fly on the wings of love

My heart beat erratically against my chest in anticipation as his cold fingers ran smoothly over my lips. I couldn't understand all the foreign feelings going on inside my body. Desperate to see the gift from God sitting in front of me, I forced my eyes open and gasped at my own personal Adonis. There sat the stunning Angel, wings erect on both sides of his back. His eyes were closed and his lips were curved into a most delicious smile. Shaking with nerves, I reached my hand out slowly, desperate to stroke the beautiful white feathers. It was Edward's turn to gasp, as I ran my hands gently up and down, taking the time to feel each individual feather. I couldn't help but smile at how cliché his wings actually were, but they were so lovely. Slowly, with heavy lidded eyes, he opened them and stared straight into mine as I continued the journey of my hands.  
"Isabella" He whispered in ecstasy, unable to describe how good her hands felt. After deciding I had explored his wings thoroughly enough, I let them fall into my lap.  
"They're beautiful" I breathed, diverting my attention back to his eyes, unable to get over how incredible they were.  
"Thank you" He said, proudly, as they fluttered delicately like a moth's wing behind him. I sat there thinking for a moment

"Where did they come from? I mean, they **defiantly** weren't there earlier, I would have noticed" I said, eyes wide. Edward laughed silkily.

"I don't rightly know" He laughed again "I bet that sounds silly. I have two huge wings attached to my back and I don't even know where they come from?!" I smiled at him "I have no choice over when they come, or when they go as a matter of fact" He was grinning crookedly "Never mind, eh? It's getting late…maybe we should head back?" He asked, raising an eyebrow before directing his eyes at the sky. The sun was now hiding behind some threatening clouds

"I have a secret inkling you know the weathers about to drastically change" He winked, surprising me…and my heart.

"Come on Isabella" He grinned, holding his hand out which I took gladly and proudly.  
"So…" I started, grinning like a Cheshire cat "You going to fly us back or…?" Laughter echoed around us and my heart warmed, knowing it was me to cause such beautiful music.

"You should be so lucky!" I nudged him playfully in the chest with my elbow "Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing his stomach, wings beat wildly behind him  
"**Can** you fly?" I asked, genuinely curious. He grinned slyly

"Maybe" Edward replied nonchalantly and I nudged him again "I've never tried" He diverted his eyes towards the grass beneath our feet as if it were the most interesting thing in the world

"Why not?" I asked, lifting his chin up with my spare hand. We stood silence for an immeasurable amount of time before he broke it

"Because…" He said the last part too quietly – I had no chance of hearing it  
"Could you repeat that please so it's comprehensible to humans?" He looked back down at the floor

"Because…Imafraifofheights" Edward bowed his head as he rushed through the sentence and I smiled – understanding his blatant embarrassment. I placed my hand delicately over his pale cheek and rubbed circles with my thumb before squeezing his hand.  
"It's okay Edward. We can walk" I kissed him quickly on the cheek before tugging his hand as he made no attempt to move "Come on" I urged before smiling as we walked for a while in a comfortable but complete silence. I was still in shock over my confidence of kissing his cheek and how smooth it was but as for Edward – he's a mystery to me already.

* * *

**Comments would be perfection...**

**P.s The Host was incredible - I think there is a huge possiblility of a sequel and also I think a film would be incredible :o!**

**DazzleDust. x**


End file.
